pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wacky Bridges
The Wacky Bridges is the third cave in The Crossroads, and the third cave overall in the game The President's Adventure. Yellow Pikmin are perfect to adventure in this region, and Gold Pikmin here will be breed for the first time with a Golden Candypop Bud, the same Candypop Bud that generates the Yellow Pikmin. Complete Guide Sublevel 1 To make through here, the player must carry with him Yellow Pikmin. Red Pikmin won't be needed in this dungeon, but Purple will. There's a few Golden Candypop Buds spread around here, where, if the player throw a Yellow Pikmin, a Gold Pikmin will come out. They're very rare, so using them in a battle would be risky. The treasure is at the middle of the main room, what seems to be the Anode Dweevil's nest. Widlife * Golden Candypop Bud x2 (x1 in Hard Difficulty) * Anode Dweevil x6 (x10 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Revolutionary Device (Apple Notebook) - At the middle of the Anode Dweevil's nest. Sublevel 2 The player must use the Purple Pikmin to break all obstacles in the way. The treasure is next to the hole to the next room, and is protected by a Hermit Crawmad. There are also several enemies lying in the room, and one of them, in particular, should be avoided. That's the Angry Dirigibug, a newcomer enemy, that let fall bomb-rocks in the Pikmin. It is risky to fight them with small teams of Pikmin, since it has a large ammount of HP. Wildlife * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x2 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Orange Bulborb x2 * Hermit Crawmad x1 (x2 in Hard Difficulty) * Angry Dirigibug x1 Treasures * Funny Hand (Lobster Claw) - The treasure is being protected by the Hermit Crawmad. Sublevel 3 Yellow Pikmin are the choice for this room. It's important to keep the Gold and Purple Pikmin in safety. First, defeating the Anode Beetle to clear the path for the other Pikmin. The treasure is being protected by three Red Bulborbs, that, when defeated, give away Bulborb Larva. The other treasure is at the Goolix room, but carrying it slow and steady may be enough to avoid the battle. Wildlife * Anode Beetle x6 (x12 in Hard Difficulty) * Red Bulborb x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Bulborb Larva x12 (appear after the Red Bulborb have been defeated) * Goolix x1 Treasures * Soul Enchanter (Microphone) - The one protected by the Red Bulborbs. * Symbolic Fruit (Apple With a Bite) - The one in the Goolix's room. Sublevel 4 The Cloaking Burrow-nit floor is filled with Cloaking Burrow-nits, of course, and new species of that family. Yellow Pikmin are the ones used to take down the Thunderous Burrow-nit. Next to the exit, carrying the main treasure, is the King Burrow-nit. Purple Pikmin may defeat him faster. Wildlife * Cloaking Burrow-nit x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * Thunderous Burrow-nit x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) * King Burrow-nit x1 Treasures * Time Traveler (Pocket Watch) - Lying next to the Thunderous Burrow-nit. * Ocean Gift (Green Turtle Shell) - Defeating the King Burrow-nit. Sublevel 5 The only floor with no treasure and one enemy is the easiest to get by. Defeat the Withering Blowhog if you want, and the hole is free to proceed. Wildlife * Withering Blowhog x1 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 6 New enemies are spotted in this floor as well. There's also the bridge feature here, were the player must active a switch that makes bridges move, and open the way. There's three switches, each one in an enemy room. The first is at the Decorated Cannon Beetle room, the second at the Dwarf Bulborb room and the third Spiderlegs room. Also, every room has his own treasure, that the enemy inside of it is carrying. Wildlife * Decorated Cannon Beetle x1 * Dwarf Red Bulborb x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Orange Bulborb x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Dwarf Bulbear x2 (x4 in Hard Difficulty) * Spiderlegs x1 * Larva Spiderlegs x3 (x6 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures * Duck Undies (Olimar's Underwear) - Defeating the Decorated Cannon Beetle. * Unknown Material (Tooth Paste) - Defeating all the Dwarf Bulborbs. * Adult Corn (Popcorn) - Defeating the Spiderlegs. Sublevel 7 Another Anode Beetle challenge. Purple Pikmin and Gold Pikmin must be cast aside here. Defeating the Anode Beetle and the electric hazards will open the way for the other Pikmin. There's a few Grotto Monster heres, and one of them carries the treasure. The hole is clear, and Grotto Monsters can be avoided. Wildlife * Anode Beetle x8 (x16 in Hard Difficulty) * Grotto Monster x2 Treasures Touchy Device (iPhone) - Defeating one of the Grotto Monsters. Sublevel 8 Known as the "Segmented Floor", here the player has to fight the only one and new enemy, the Segmented Bulborb. It is three Bulborbs all together, and can be of the same color, like three Red Bulborbs, or different, like a Red Bulborb, an Orange Bulborb and a Spotty Bulbear. Here, it's three Red Bulborbs, normally. Attacking the first one will break the chains, but attacking the last Bulborb will respawn the chain together. Wildlife * Segmented Bulborb x1 Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 9 This floor is the most dangerous of all the other floors. This floor is a straight corridor, but everytime the player pass by a hole, a Raging Bulborb comes out. This is a regular Bulborb, but it looks angry. Everytime a Pikmin pass by it, it chases it. There's a small river that the player needs to throw their Pikmin by, to reach the hole. Run toward the river and the Raging Bulborb will drown. Proceed then. Wildlife * Raging Bulborb x6 (x10 in Hard Difficulty) Treasures There are no treasures in this floor. Sublevel 10 The final floor with the big boss in it's end. The boss carries the upgrade and the treasure. There are no enemies and only the boss, the Armored Cannon Beetle. Defeat him and break the geyser with the Pikmin to get out. Wildlife * Armored Cannon Beetle BOSS x1 Treasures * M Hat (Mario's Cap) - Defeating the Armored Cannon Beetle. * Purple Incubator - Defeating the Armored Cannon Beetle. Notes Piklopedia Of Areas Wacky Bridges I saw a little bulb of light at the end of this miraculous tunnel, but I just couldn't believe it! There's nowhere in my database... Gold Pikmin? Wow, this really must worth something! With their in the upfront, there's no enemy that can tears us down! Or do it? I-I don't know, it's not from me do be this coward, is just... President, have you been mixing my data up?! It's not funny! If you're looking for information about the value of Gold Pikmin, search on Pikoogle!